nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Eclipse Driver
An |Ekuripusu Doraibā|lit. "individual adapted to the Eclipse factor"}} is a human mage who has been infected by Eclipse and transformed into a living weapon. The transformation is believed to be incurable and permanent. Thoma Avenir is additionally referred to as a |Zero Doraibā}}, but what this means is unclear. Presumably, it has something to do with his ability to cast Divide Zero and Divide Zero "Eclipse". Life cycle Carrier stage When a mage with the Eclipse virus, they become an or |Ekuripusu Kyariā|lit. "individual possessing the Eclipse factor"}}. The first symptom of the infection is the tattoo that appears on some part of the infected body and grows as the infection progresses. Thoma's tattoo was initially completely covered up by his Engage Ring and is crimson in color, while those of the Hückebein family are blue (possibly due to their infection having already stabilized). The "Hückebein mark" is referred to as and appears similar to the one on those who destroyed Thoma's hometown in Vaizen. Thoma remains in this stage until Record 05.Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force Vol.2 Record 05 Magic Dictionary. Driver stage A few hours after the infection, the transformation of the Carrier's body by the virus reaches a critical stage wherein they experience a prolonged blackout, referred to as . During this time, their body , turning into that of a full-fledged Eclipse Driver. Thoma has almost completed the virus adaptation stage in Record 07, entering a simulated React mode without a Reactor.Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force Vol.2 Record 07 Magic Dictionary. In addition to various combat abilities, all Eclipse Drivers experience heightened levels of anger and irritability, known as , which may cause realistic hallucinations that incite the Driver to aggression. If the infectee cannot control this compulsion, they proceed to destroy everything and everyone around themselves.Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force Vol.2 Record 08 Magic Dictionary. Self-Destruction While an Eclipse Driver enjoys extremely fast injury regeneration, they also constantly risk it going out of control and turning their body into a mindless blob of flesh. A risk which only increases as they lose control of themselves due to their violent impulses. This is known as . Because of this, even Drivers who survive all the way to the Driver Stage without meeting a violent death are unlikely to live long. The only known remedy for this is to occasionally relieve one's thirst for slaughter or through a Strosek's ability to suppress the virus. Abilities All Eclipse infectees gain the ability to summon an Eclipse Weapon, e.g. an EC Divider or an Esquad-class battleship. Full-fledged Drivers can improve their abilities even further by "reacting" with a Reactor. Using their Divider, an Eclipse Driver gains very powerful and unique "spells." Though it doesn't appear to be magic; as Isis described Lily's telepathy, presumably an EC ability, to be closer to psychokinesis. This, along with the fact they inflict real damange, implies that the abilities of Eclipse Drivers are similar to Inherent Skills. ; : Without proper control, a reacted Driver may see the world around them in a -like manner, complete with analyzing scans that enables him or her to identify potential threats posed by factors (i.e. people) nearby. On the downside, the Driver's proper vision is distorted to the point where they only see silhouettes of objects around them. If a potential threat is recognized, the infected person's body will perform any actions necessary to neutralize it, even if the target never had the intent to attack the Driver in the first place.Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force Record 10. :If control is exercised, the Driver may choose between a normal human vision, or a filtered vision which bears the analyzing functions mentioned above.Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force, Vol.4 Record 18 Magic Dictionary. ; : The bodies of Eclipse infectees will have numerous "viralizings",Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force Record 07, Signum's OS. which are abnormal physical changes, including the common regeneration ability. E.g. Cypha's viralizing abilities revolve around physical attacks, such as "steel erosion". ; : A body infected with Eclipse is able to recover from physical damage at astonishing speeds. An energy supply is normally needed for such regeneration but in Record 06, Cypha uses this ability to regenerate an cut-off arm without an additional energy supply, since it is apparently a minor injury for her.Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force Vol.2 Record 06 Magic Dictionary. List References Category:Species